Remember Me?
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: Ten year old Ben Tennyson meets a mysterious girl one day, when she disappears the next day. Six years later, Ben meets her once again! But when she asks him to let her stay with him, he can't say no. Questions, funny banter, and friendships form as Ben and his friends try to unravel who she really is. (Set after The Ultimate Enemy; with Gwevin, and mostly humor/friendship/fluff)


**Oh God.**

 **Guys, my love for Ben 10 has made a comeback. Also, the lack of love I have for this show (Original, Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) must be avenged! And, I really want my OC (fictional me) to do more good in this, aka, hang out more with these awesome heroes!**

 **So, this first part takes place after Ben 10 vs the Negative 10. I will explain more in the author's note at the end.**

 **I do not own Ben 10/Ultimate Alien at all. I only own the plot and my OC.**

* * *

' _Only a week left of summer vacation,_ ' Ten year old Ben Tennyson thought to himself. In truth, he was sad.

These past 3 months spent fighting bad guys, intergalatic aliens and just plain obnoxious people with his cousin Gwen and Grandpa Max have been fun and all, but there comes a time when it has to end.

Ben sighed sadly to himself. This summer was indeed the best summer he ever had and an unforgettable one at that. From the moment he discovered the Omnitrix in the woods that first night, it changed his life forever. But when summer ends, he may have to give it all up and go back to being regular Ben Tennyson. He didn't want that.

Today they were in Florida, somewhere around Tampa, where a big fair was taking place. The three Tennysons spent the whole day there going on rides, eating tons of food and enjoying the sights. Even though it was fun while it lasted, in the back of his mind, Ben felt odd. Like something was missing.

Was it fighting a new bad guy? No. Going hero? Nope. Pranking his cousin for the thousandth time? Tempting, but still no. After calling it quits for the day, Ben told his cousin and grandpa that he would be back in a while and decided to take a walk around the grounds to think. He looked around and many happy, smiling faces and he gave a small smile in return. As he walked more, he didn't realize he was in the park nearby until he finally noticed it himself. He decided to stop and take a break when he spotted something up ahead.

It was a girl, looked around a year or two younger than him. She wore a simple red t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She had dark brown hair she wore in a high ponytail. And she had the most darkest shade of brown eyes.

And she was looking inside a book. A weird looking book, one that looked somewhat … magical.

He decided to investigate.

 **xXx**

It was just suppose to be a short trip, but of course, their car just _had_ to break down. Just when they were about to leave. She sighed as she cuddle the book to her chest. She was able to get away and escape here to the park. She wanted to get some time to herself and think clearly. Of course, she couldn't think clearly because the book's cover caught her attention. Its gleaming cover made her eyes pop out. She opened it and inside all she saw was name printed in gold. She raised a brow at that when she heard someone calling her out.

"Hey you!" He shouted in her ear. She squeaked at how close he was. Not to mention how loud. She waved her arms quickly so as not to fall off the bench and he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. Both their backs pressed into it and she sighed out in relief. Until she glared at him pouting, holding the book extremely close to her chest.

"What the heck did you do that for?!" She shouted.

"I just wanted to say hi, is all."

"Well, you could have just walked up to me and said hi instead of sneaking up on me!"

"Well then, where's the fun in that?" He teased her.

"What do you want anyway?!"

"Why are you still shouting?!"

"I don't know!" She threw her arms up, exaggerating her point. That made him start to laugh and eventually she laughed along too. Eventually, their laughter died down and both were able to catch their breath. "But – But seriously though, w – what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi, that's all." She looked dubious at that. "You were sitting here all by yourself. I thought I'd keep you company." She raised her brow higher, still not sure about it. "Okay. That's not all." Ben turned to look at the book once again. "What kind of book is that? I've never seen one like that before." He pointed to it. Now, she was less curious and more intrigued. She smiled as she showed him.

"Well, it's not really a book. I mean, it is. But, it's more like a journal, even though it's a big size for one."

"A journal?"

"Uh-huh. And I plan on filling it with something better than just ridiculous stuff you'd fill a diary with."

"Like what?" He had to remind himself to look through Gwen's diary when he got back; when she wasn't look of course.

"Stories. Stories of my own. Ones filled with adventure, excitement and the thrill of a lifetime." She widened her eyes. She just admitted something personal to a boy. A ten year old boy. She blushed pink, looking down at her book, feeling embarrassed. "You must think I'm being silly."

"I've known you were silly the moment I first spoke to you. And that was only like a minute ago." He pointed out, giving a wide grin. She looked up to him and gave him a nervous smile. "Though, next time, no shouting. I think it busted my eardrum," he whined, digging his finger in his right ear. She giggled. "Okay."

"So, what are you doing out here alone, anyway?"

"Oh. My family's truck got a flat tire and we can't get back home until tomorrow, maybe. The nearest mechanic shop is like a few miles down the road. But the fact that we can't go home tonight … it sucks! I got upset so I ran out here to calm down. I wanted to look inside my book when you came, scaring me half to death, mind you," She reminded him, giving him a sour look. He recoiled back, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Hehe, sorry again. So, you have no place to sleep in?"

"Besides the truck, no. We could stay at the motel that's the same way from here."

"Where do you live?"

"About two hours from here."

"Ouch, that bites."

"Tell me about it," she muttered. "But it's fine. I'm used to these things happening." Ben raised a brow. "What do you mean?" She looked and sounded sad when she spoke. "My family isn't … the most perfect family to be with. They're always arguing, no one gets alone, it's basically a madhouse back home. In fact, this trip was suppose to relieve us of all that tension. And now look what happens." She slumped back against the bench, sighing depressed. Ben took pity on her and decided to change the subject.

"What about the book? Where did you get it?"

"Oh. From a flea market here. I got it for free. I mean, I was going to pay for it myself when the old lady running the table … just … gave it to me. I don't know why though. Just that … I shouldn't be paying for it … when I was meant to have it. Crazy right?"

"Eh, I've seen worse." He shrugged. He's one who has seen all kinds of craziness this summer. Speaking of, he looked up and noticed the once warm colored sky turned darker. "It's getting late. I should get going."

"Me too." They both got off the bench. "By the way, thanks."

"For what?"

"For scaring me. Out of this entire day, this has got to be the best part of it all." She smiled appreciatively at him and he returned that smile.

"I feel the same way. I mean it."

"Hey, do you live around here? I don't think I ever seen you here before."

"What makes you say that?"

"I come to this fair every year and not once have I seen you here. You traveling around here?"

"Yeah. With my cousin and grandpa. Like a summer road trip. We're heading back home in a few days."

"Oh." She sounded glum. She may have just met him and she already liked him. She wanted to get to know him, to hang out with him more, but he was leaving too early for her taste. He saw her disappointment.

"Do you – uh maybe – want to … hang out?" Her face snapped up to see him quickly.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You know, our RV will be at the same motel your family might be staying at. We could see each other again and hang out more. Besides, sleeping in a truck can't be as comfy as sleeping in a bed." He gave her a knowing look; a confident grin on his face. She smiled shyly and blushed pink.

"Well, how can I say no to that? It's a deal!"

"Deal!" They shook on it when he realized something. "Hey, I don't even know your name." She blushed a darker shade of pink when she answered him. "It's Georgethe." Ben look puzzled. "I know. What a ridiculous name. I mean, everyone always pronounces it wrong on the first try! Honestly, I'd rather be named Rachel instead. It's more prettier and way easier to say." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"No, no, it's not that. It's not such a bad name. It's kinda … nice." Ben whispered out the last word.

She smiled sweetly. "And you? What's yours?"

He gave her a kind smile. "I'm Ben."

"Nice to meet you, Ben." They shook hands once more before she backed away, waving at him. "Well then … bye." He watched as she ran away until he couldn't see her no more. Ben smiled to himself and he could still feel the warmth from her hand. He ran back to where the Rustbucket was, hardly able to wait until they got to the motel, where she was waiting for him.

 **xXx**

But she never came.

There was no trace of her ever being there.

Ben transformed into Stinkfly and searched all over for her, trying to stay hidden as best as he could. But he couldn't spot her anywhere. As the days flew by, so did his chance of ever finding her. Eventually, Gwen spot him in the sky and asked him what was up, literally. When he wouldn't budge, she pestered him until he finally gave in. At first, Gwen thought his short story of meeting this mystery girl was all made up but Ben was well convinced that it wasn't.

But when their last day came up, Ben couldn't help but buy in what Gwen said. After telling Grandpa Max about Ben's ridiculous tale, Ben was sure his grandpa wouldn't buy it either. But he believed him, enough to help Ben search for this mystery girl. Even Gwen, reluctantly, helped out too. But by the end of the day, they gave up. So, either she left the night they met, she and her family went somewhere to stay until their truck was fixed or … it never happened.

Ben was looking up at the starry sky as there was some sun out when Grandpa Max called out to him that it was time to go. Ben looked up at one particular star as it shined brighter than the rest. He knew it wasn't just a dream. It was real. It really did happen. But then, why couldn't he find her? And why was he so bent up over seeing her?

Maybe it was because … she was what was missing.

Maybe she was the one he was looking for.

Ben looked up at the star one last time, whispering, "Georgethe, where did you go?"

Then, Ben turned around and walked away. The RV drove away. It was good-bye Florida and hello Bellwood, home sweet home.

* * *

 **So, I hope that was good.**

 **Guys, the reason as to why I've been going all over the place lately is because my inspiration goes crazy like that when I'm inspired. And these past few days have me going loco for Ben 10; Alien Force/Ultimate Alien really. Plus, my Yu-Gi-Oh! obsession has been worn down so Ben 10 is taking its place.**

 **So, the plot here is mainly this: My OC; Georgethe of course, meets ten year old Ben and then disappears. Six years later, set after The Ultimate Enemy, they meet again and in the most unexpected way. Now, this story is more like a funny, friendship/fluff story and of course there will be some action scenes here and there but it's mostly amusing to my heart's content.**

 **That and I just keep getting these one shots ideas of Ben, Gwen, Kevin and good old Ge having such interesting situations to be in. Of course, I want Gwevin in this and maybe Benlie; 50/50 on it really.**

 **Anyway, I won't continue unless I get reviews on this. Seriously, where's the love, people?**

 **So until next time, later!**


End file.
